Jennter Enterprises
'Jennter Enterprises '''is a company from Germany, mainly focusing on Anti-Gravity and car racing. The company was formed by Jonathan Bovier in 2037, he remained the President of Jennter until 2210. History Early Years (2037 - 2047) Jennter Enterprises was already formed in 2037, before the first season of underground Anti-Gravity Racing (AGR) was established in 2038. This was done to gain practise and experience with FEAGR (Federal European Anti-Gravity Research). Many of the Jennter employees came from FEAGR and even Jonny Bovier, the team's Director was a FEAGR pilot that year (aged 40) together with Pierre Belmondo and Paul Jackson. In 2039 Jennter entered the competition with their Director #15 Jonny Bovier himself as a pilot and #3 Kristian Vilkönen, who dropped out of FEAGR because of his feud with one of their pilots. In 2040 Jennter were doing well while testing with a very slim model for the race on the Indianapolis Oval. Another pilot joined Jennter in 2041. Marko Vettel (#05), the grandson of the Formula One driver Sebastian Vettel joined Jennter, forming a 3-pilot team. He came from the AG division of Red Bull Racing. In 2042 the team kicked out Vilkönen who was outperformed by Vettel (Vice-Champion), going back to the 2-pilot system. In 2043 Jennter won the pilot's championship with Vettel, Bovier ended up in 8th place (of 25 contenders). "I'm doing this just for fun" he said as a reaction. The 2043 season was overshadowed by a heavy accident with 3 casualities during the Street Race of Denver which was held on public roads with traffic. However, surprisingly, Bovier won his single race at the Nürburgring, which was rebuild just for this event. 2044 saw major changes made to the team. For this season a semi-double hull ship was used and Jonny Bovier retired from racing. Anastasia Cherovoski (#4) replaced him. The team was doing well again, winning the pilot's championship with Marko Vettel and the vice-championship with Cherovoski, to round it up they also won the constructor championship. Due to Vettel's win, fans were less than pleased, being reported as saying "Again a Vettel is making a sport boring." After the formation of the Anti-Gravity Racing Committee in 2044 that was heavily supported by Pierre Belmondo, FEISAR and the new independent AG Systems, Jennter announced that 2045 will be the last season in the AGR, another heavy accident was the main issue. F3600 (2053 - 2084) Jennter did not participate in the AGRC to re-establish the team and construct a craft on F3600 level. In 2053, they entered the F3600 with #69 Jacque Loffier and #100 Iko Isoke from the dissolved AGR team Suzuki. However, they could not stand a chance against a flied full of strong pilots and teams like Arial Tetsuo with her fast and unstoppable Auricom (3-in-a-row Champion from 2053-2055) and Kel Solaar with the Overtel satellite Qirex (won 10 championships between 2058-2071). With the money earned by all the sub-companies of Jennter Enterprises the team could kept alive. F5000 (2086 - 2096; 2099 - 2115) Jennter appeared from 2085 to 2096 and 2099 to 2115 in the F5000 as a mid-field team, with a single, good season. The 2102 championship was won by #16 Zach Brian from Australia. F7200 (2118 - 2155) After constructing the ultimate craft in 2117 to take part at the competition in 2118 Jennter won the pilot's and the constructor's championship, this was repeted in 2119 and again in 2120. Jennter managed to survive the hard competition of the F7200, while other teams failed. F9000 (2156 - 2159; 2161 - 2170) The aggressive style of the F9000 gave Jennter a big advantage since the crafts designed by Jonny Bovier (who was still a brilliant mind at 157) were always full of risky innovations. For 2155 Jennter had two pilots, #102 Michael Hill (no relation to one of the three race drivers) and #22 Jackie Richards. The 2156 and 2157 season was nearly won by both, Hill and Richards. Jennter still kept this formation until they got suspended after the 2059 season. It is still unknown, why Jennter was disqualifyed, the most possible reason could be a feud with the F9000 Commission. After 2161 they were mid-field again. Their super weapon was the must powerful in the whole field, the "Protonisor"; this weapon fired a salve of free protons into any material of an opponent's craft causing some atoms to change their traits and voids the molecular stability of this craft. In 7 of 10 cases it eliminated the opponent. It wasn't for nothing that only a few pilots aquired the Super Weapon License. World Economic Crisis after the Fall of the F9000 After the suspension of the F9000 Jennter ran into the visor of Interpol like many other teams. Since Jennter always kept a step away from the commission's activities, every problem with justice was easily solved. FX400 (2209; 2210) After missing in the FX300 and FX350 Jennter finally reentered AG racing in 2209 after more than 35 years away from the sport. Originally it was planned that the successor of Jonny Bovier (211 years old and still fit) would be Jana Bovier during the 2209 FX400 season ("transforming power"), while Nico would be the new pilot (#9).After a short occupation of Jennter by "The Blackmail Group", that was an inofficial part of Crinale, Jana refused to take over the lead of Jennter, because of her political ambitions. Nico then became the new President of Jennter Enterprises in 2210.After the fall of the FX400, Jennter became a semi-member of the "Anti-Gravity Purity Coallition". During the European Continental War (since 2210) the Jennter F1.2000T1.01 prototype was stolen by Russian soldiers as they occupied eastern Germany. FX400 Background ''Jennter Enterprises was abstent from the Anti-Gravity Racing scene after the Fall of the F9000 until now. Although they were out of trouble, the team that played a major role in establishing the first Anti-Gravity Racing League kept away of the new FX-Leagues. But now they are back, in it's old shine and it's old speed. Gallery Jennter_Team.jpg|Nico, Jonny and Jana at the FX400, June 2209. Trivia * Like the other fanfiction teams Jennter was created in a topic about user generated WipEout teams in WipEout Zone. ** The team was created by the user Jonny. * The name "Jennter" is also used in several other creations of Jonny. ** Outside of the FTA continuity all these minor teams are connected, also the name "Jonny Bovier" appears outside of FTA. Category:Teams